


Monsters Aren't Real

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Monsters, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the monster under Harrys bed and Harry crawls under the bed to find out Louis is actually cute and small.</p><p>Or</p><p>Where the monster under your bed is the final link between you and your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Aren't Real

**Author's Note:**

> People liked this AU a lot I tried to make it scary but I just couldn't so soulmates again lol sorry 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

From age 5 he remembered the noises. They started small, infrequent, unfitting even. They had a sense of displacement and isolation as if they weren't sure. The noises grew louder as he grew larger. Age 7 brought thumps that sent chills down his spine. Sweat dripping from his forehead.

He vividly remembered running straight into his mother's room, crying his eyes out about the noises coming from under his bed. He would shake her awake, her eyes concerned at first but forming realization behind the haze of her sleepiness. He could still hear her sighs, already knowing why he was there. 

She would still wrap her bigger hand around his, reassuring him that there were no monsters, the noises were from outside. He would go back to his room, almost convinced. When the noises continued he would focus his attention to the outside of the window. The branch beating against the window or the cars passing by.

None of these noises felt as close as the noises apparently only he could hear. Noises that emerged themselves from under his bed and hung in the air like dirty laundry on a clothesline. Polluting the air with their auras of fright. he would wake up sweating, noises growing louder. Noises casting their ever-growing shadows over him, suffocating him with their increased pitch. 

11 years later at 16 he could still hear them. Scratches on a chalkboard, the floor, growls and anything else you could think of. Every time his parents checked under the bed they saw nothing, absolutely nothing at all. They were concerned, assuming their son was crazy, a schizophrenic with insomnia. A boy who blamed the illusions in his head on the monster under the bed.

He knew that whatever was making those noises lived with him. Whether it was inside him, beside him or under his bed. It was here, always watching, always waiting. Waiting until he was almost peacefully sleeping to start up its usual routine. No matter how old he get or how many times he heard each noise, the spine tingling feeling never resided.

The idea scared him. That someone or something no one could see with the human eye was living amongst himself and his family, targeting and tormenting him. His parents, friends and doctors snickered at his so called "deluded stories" about what was exactly under his bed. His first call was a monster. Everyone laughed and said the one sentence he heard every single day.

"Monsters aren't real"

They said it as if they knew. Knew the existence of everything on this planet when we haven't even covered most of the ocean. No matter how many test they did on him everything came back negative. He wasn't crazy. He didn't need medication. They need to move as soon as possible. 

The constant scraps, yelps and growls were overwhelming and now as he tried to fall asleep on his bed he felt tense. The sound of shallow breaths that weren't his kept him awake. It never emerged from underneath. It never tried to grab him. It just keeps him up at night and somehow become invisible when his parents went on a search for it.

He looked at the clock, 1am. The steady sound of sleepy breathing evoking his curiosity. Maybe it was just from being sleep deprived. Maybe just from being fed up but he got out of bed and sat on his knees. He peered at the covers hauntingly hanging itself over the bed, covering his view.

He moved the blanket holding his breath. It was just dark and black. He let out his breath moving deeper when a pair of vibrant blue eyes opened widely and stared back at him equally as terrified as his own. He sprang forward slightly, larger than Harry expected but not large at all. He pushed him out from under my bed back into the room.

He followed low to the floor, on all fours like a dog about to pounce. He looked like a normal human. His hair had streaks of purple and blue in them and his ears were shaped oddly, not like an elf but not like a human. He growled at Harry still low to the ground. Harry mimicked him getting low, eye level with the monster.

He wasn't scary at all. He was actually kind of cute. In his own way. His eyes were an intoxicating shade of blue, his hair minus the blue and purple seemed perfectly normal. He had a cute little nose and a normal human mouth. 

"Who are you? Do you have a name?"

He looked at Harry confused. Head tilting slightly as his lips parted. He looked Harry up and down now standing up slightly. He had normal legs. Like an athletic boy, someone who ran a lot. Harry stood as well leveling the playing field and advancing as he stood taller than the creature. 

"Im Harry."

Harry looked at the so called monster who's eyes were shining with either realization or confusion. Harry almost felt like he was dreaming. He was looking at a species, unknown and uncharted by mankind.

"My name is not important now. It took you 10 years to look under the bed Harry."

Harry was now confused. Why was this boy. Could he call him a boy? He was unsure for now but this creature was lecturing him about not looking underneath his bed sooner.

"Why didn't you just come out?"

He shook his head, colorful hair flipping around, fringe moving side to side in a beautiful manner.

"I have to want to be found."

Harry was utterly confused. Maybe he was crazier. He thought back to this morning and made sure that he did in fact take his pills. He nodded along to the memory of swallowing the large pill. He then decided this was simply a dream. This creature was just here to put a friendly face to the noises in my head. He looked me up and down again.

"This isn't a dream Harry."

Harry looked at him obviously confused.

"I can read your thoughts."

Harry felt suddenly uncomfortable. The piercing blue eyes almost reading him, analyzing his next move. He wondered for a brief moment why this unnamed creature now perched himself on Harrys dresser, dangling his feet slightly. A pair of black vans covered his feet, skinny jeans to match and a black tank top. Probably to stay hidden in the dark. He looked extremely cute at the moment all smiles and eyelashes. He looked at Harry smiling now.

"If you would stop thinking about how cute I look I could explain why I emerged from the comfort of your cold floor."

He said it sharply and sarcastically as if Harry forced him to hide away for ten years under his bed. He could've came out did whatever was so important and than be on his way. He motioned for Harry to sit down and he did, on his bed clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Im here to help you find your soulmate."

Harry looked at him with a humorous smile on his face. Harry almost laughed at this imaginative figure sitting upon his dresser, blue and purple hair falling in front of his eyes. Talking bullshit about soul mates. Harry was 16 he didn't have a soulmate. 

"I don't have a soulmate. I'm 16."

The creature rolled his eyes sighing softly. 

"Everyone has a soulmate Harold."

Harry sighed not comprehending what was happening. The creature before his eyes smiling softly at him now pacing around the room. He was frustrating and adorable in his way.

"Then why all the noises?"

The creature looked around stopping in front of Harry. He was small, eyes large and blue shining at Harry from under long eyelashes. He was quite feminine as well, small framed and moving around quickly like a small child.

"To lure you under, to get you to come look for me so I could get this show on the road! He'll be here in the afternoon."

Harry opened his door and the creature followed. He stopped outside his mom's room, finally ready to show everyone he was not crazy. Harry latched on to the creature pulling him close.

"Wait who's coming?"

The creature sighed again rolling his eyes 

"Your soulmate! Did you not listen."

Harry just batted his eyes walking into his mother's room. She looked up from her book looking concerned.

"Harry why do you have your hand in a fist like that? What's wrong?"

The creature smirked at him and Harry frowned, realization that she couldn't see him washed over him. He put his hand down smiling slightly as his mother.

"Sorry I just forgot to say goodnight."

She smiled smiled softly, fingers running through her hair as Harry lowered his hands by his sides the creature's tail lightly wagging, amused by the situation.

"Well goodnight Harry. Get some rest please."

Harry simply backed out of the room, 1am changing to 2, the creature still at his side. Hair ruffled slightly.

As they sat on Harry's bed together, the moonlight danced on his face, illuminating his features. Harry stared at him his beauty almost captivating. 

The creature stared back at him a smirk on his face, his head tilted to one side.

"I am pretty beautiful huh?"

Harry blushed forgetting the mind reading for a moment too long. He was embarrassed to say the least. The creature smiled.

Harry chuckled getting back into his bed the covers being pulled up and under his armpit. The creature sat upright, his tail waving lightly as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Goodnight Harry, tomorrow will be a wonderful day."

It was almost creepy having him watching over him as he fell asleep. The last sentence almost tormenting him. Would tomorrow bring wonders he never imagined. A soul mate? What was he supposed to know about a soulmate. 

The morning itself brought the creature following me quietly as Harry dragged himself out of bed, into the kitchen and towards the stove.

"Do you eat?"

The creature shook his head. Moving to the counter, propping himself up on the edge, leaning his head against the fridge. His bluish purple hair moved romantically in the wind.

"I don't eat."

Harry shrugged flipping on the stove, moving towards the fridge collecting eggs for himself. the creature watched him intently as he cracked egg by egg each plopping neatly into the pan.

"He's a lucky boy."

Harrys eyes flicked to the creature propped cutely on his kitchen counter. 

"Whom?"

"You're soulmate. He's a very lucky boy."

Harry nodded softly paying little attention to the eggs as the creature moved behind him, hands grazing Harry's exposed skin.

"He's a beautiful boy. I'm sure you'll be thrilled with his features."

Harry nodded, flipping the eggs a few times before sprinkling salt and pepper over them, watching them crackle as the creature wrapped his arms around Harry, placing his head on Harry's shoulders, almost purring.

"I don't really care for looks. I'm more of a personality guy."

The creature chuckled hugging him tightly. Harry was highly confused by the amount of affection he was receiving but he didn't necessarily want to stop it. 

"Good his personality is just as beautiful as he is. His laugh fills the room. He'll laugh at your worst jokes Harry."

Harry smiled softly, the idea churning in his mind, causing fantasies to replay themselves. A boy? A boy who loved him at such a young age. 

"He sounds breathtaking when do I meet him."

The creature whose hands now fell from Harry's waist smiled softly.

"Soon."

Harry simply smiled, no longer dragging his body around but lightly floating around the kitchen, placing his eggs on the table as the creature watched him eat.

"Would you like to sit?"

Harry asked it as nicely as he could, slightly curious as to why the creature was showing such strange behavior.

"No. He's close."

Harry stopped mid spoon full and closed his mouth. His mother at that moment ran down the stairs. Straight through the creature, hair brush flying through her hair as she entered the living room.

"Our new neighbors will be here any minute! What are you doing sitting down, brush your teeth. Comb your hair. Put on a shirt Harold."

The creature smirked, one finger edging him upstairs, Harry got up placing his half eaten eggs in the trash, his plate in the sink. 

Following the creature up stairs, he stripped off his pants in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and ruffling his hair. A quick smile in the mirror and he moved forward upstairs to his room.

The creature sat on his bed, eyes wide as he looked out the window. Harry didn't bother asking as he pulled on a shirt and whichever jeans his hand touched first. 

"What is it?"

The creatures hands pressed on the window, tail wagging quicker than I've ever seen. A happy expression on his face.

"They're here. Our boys are here!"

He shot up, grabbing my hand, dragging me down the stairs, his hair flying in the breeze as we ran. When we reached the front door we each took a deep breath.

"Our boys?"

The creature smiled lightly, a blush rushing to his cheeks. He hugged me, squeezing me tightly.

"You don't think I would leave without my own happy ending did you?"

Harry shrugged. Looking out the window wondering when he would get a glimpse of the boy.

"He found his monster two years ago. He's been waiting for you."

Harry looked at the creature who pushed open the door, pulling him out into the warmth of the afternoon sun. 

"There's two monsters?"

The creature nodded and stopped half way down the sidewalk turning to me.

"Everyone has a monster. We are there to wake up our soulmates. Your monster, who looks and acts like you lived under your soulmates bed."

Harry took in the information, looking the creature up and down, the adorable demeanor making more sense now, this is what his soulmate looked like. 

"So you're my soul mates monster?"

The creature nodded. 

"My name is Louis by the way."

He didn't let Harry respond as he dragged him towards the house a boy with feathery hair followed by a pink haired make that look an awful lot like Harry left the house, eyes scanning just as crazily as Harry's own. 

Louis, the creature and the pink haired Harry smiled at each other, dragging the two boys to each other. Harry smiled widely as the cute human version of the creature approached him.

Their smiles beamed brightly under the morning sun. Harry reached out his hand, the boy shook it. And with that their monster companions left their sides, linking hands with each other, disappearing before their eyes. 

"You must be Harry."

Harry nodded smiling as their hands shook up and down lightly.

"You must be Louis."

The boy smiled nodding. His hands going back to his side, eyes sparkling up at Harry.

"I've been waiting two years to meet you. Sorry I'm a little nervous."

Harry blushed, feet kicking the pebbles underneath his shoes around in circles. 

"Well. Would you like any help unpacking? Or anything?"

Louis smiled picking up a small box, gesturing with his head to a slightly larger one.

"Think you can make it up the stairs?"

Harry smirked already liking Louis. Picking up the box easily he stood up tall, smiling a bit.

"Easy, next time give me something heavier."

Louis chuckled. Shifting the box in his hands as they moved to the open door of his home. Already joking around like life long best friends as they climbed the stairs.

When they reached Louis blank room, they placed the boxes on the floor, gently before going to the bed. Louis laid down Turning towards Harry who was now sitting in a Desk chair, Louis' dad placed up there first.

"How old are you?"

Harry smiled softly playing with the hem of his shirt. Louis looked at him, interested and Harry stared back, knowing Louis was older, probably more mature.

"16. How old are you?"

Louis smiled looking up at the ceiling now, placing his hands lightly behind his head.

"18. I've never had a younger boyfriend."

Harry smiled, Louis already thinking about becoming boyfriends called him a little bit. 

"I've never had a boyfriend in general. This will be an adventure for us both."

Louis smiled closing his eyes sighing.

"We will make it work."

[TO BE CONTINUED]

**Author's Note:**

> Tweet me or leave comments 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
